


English Love Affair

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, AUish, Everything is basically the same except Fitzsimmons isn't part of the team, F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy finally gets a night off, in London no less, and goes out to enjoy the evening. She meets a beautiful and brilliant scientist in a pub, and they start to hit it off, but things can never go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Of all the reasons to fly the entire team halfway across the world, a meeting was not what Daisy was expecting. Once they got to London HQ, it turned out they only needed Coulson to show up to the meeting. Whatever it was about wasn’t super important, just moving some people around. Daisy stopped paying attention when she was told she got the night off. The rest of the team was using their night off to relax and watch movies, but for God’s sake, they were in London and had free time! When was that going to happen again?

  
    Daisy grabbed a jacket to protect against the surprisingly cool night air and took off. She spent a few hours trekking around the major monuments (most of which were sadly closed at this hour), took some tacky selfies, and then opted to end the evening in a small pub right off the river.

  
    The pub was warm and quaint, but fairly crowded. Daisy beelined for the bar and plopped into an empty stool, before flagging down the bartender and ordering a bottle of some local beer. There was a large TV behind the bar that had some kind of sports game on that she spent some time trying to figure out.

  
    About halfway through her first beer, Daisy felt eyes on the back of her head. Her training kicked in and she began to mentally map out exits and potential weapons. She cautiously scanned over her shoulder, searching the room for the culprit. Eventually, she locked eyes with a petite woman with light brown hair and brown eyes, who blushed and jerked her gaze away when she realized she was caught.

  
    Daisy snorted and relaxed. Ok, she was pretty cute. Daisy hazarded another glance at the woman’s table. The woman’s short hair was curled and part of it pulled back and she was wearing a short cocktail dress that she kept fidgeting with. She also seemed determined to not look in Daisy’s direction again, instead fixing her attention on her table mate, a curly-haired man who was talking excitedly while drawing diagrams on cocktail napkins. Probably her boyfriend.

  
    Daisy turned back to the game she was still trying to decipher, where apparently the team no one liked had scored another goal (Basket? Touchdown? She had no clue what this even was) much to the chagrin of about half the bar.

  
    Just for fun, Daisy peered back at the cute woman’s table after a few minutes. Her and the man she was with seemed to be whispering angrily at each other about who knows what. _Ok, that’s probably enough spying, I’m supposed to be off the clock_ , Daisy thought, turning back to her much less interesting beer.

  
    A few short moments passed, and Daisy felt someone sidle up to the bar a few feet from her and peered over to see who it was. Well, damn, if she was cute from a distance she was gorgeous up close. The woman from before had her eyes fixed firmly on the wooden surface of the bar while she fiddled with the label on an empty beer bottle.

  
    “Hi,” Daisy chirped. This was just too cute.

  
    “Um...hello,” the other woman replied, “I didn’t mean to bother you, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I wasn’t really paying attention and was unaware I was staring.”

  
    Daisy snorted, “You came all the way over here to apologize for that? Trust me, that is not the rudest thing anyone’s done to me this week.” The rudest thing was Bobbi tasing her a few days ago, because she wanted to see if a shock from her baton thingys was strong enough to stun an inhuman.

  
    “Well, that’s only part of it. Fitz refused to shut up until I came up to get him another drink,” the woman mumbled.

  
    “Shouldn’t he be the one getting you drinks?” Daisy asked.

  
    “I expect he had ulterior motives for getting me over here,” she replied. The woman flagged down the bartender and ordered two more beers. She looked over her shoulder at her table and let out an exasperated squeak.

  
    “Fitz?! Where the hell…”

  
    Daisy peered back at the table too, and discovered that ‘Fitz’ had disappeared. A quick search of the pub found Fitz at the opposite end of the bar, talking excitedly to a hulking bear of a man, who seemed enraptured by whatever he was saying. On pointing him out to the woman, she scrunched up her face in irritation and huffed.

  
    At that moment, the bartender placed the two drinks in front of Jemma.

  
    “Since my friend appears to already have another drink, would you like to finish off this one?” the woman asked shyly.

  
    Daisy threw back the remaining contents of her drink and set the bottle on the edge of the bar, “I could use another drink,” she replied with a smirk, “Only if you let me buy you one later, though.”

  
    “Deal. By the way, I’m Jemma.”

  
    “D— Skye,” Daisy didn’t like the idea of using her old name, but she did have a relatively risky profession. Jemma didn’t seem to notice the hesitation.

  
    “That’s a lovely name.”

  
    Suddenly, Daisy started to question how much she really wanted to use her birth name…

* * *

  
    So not only was Jemma absolutely gorgeous, she was also a giant dork and super freaking smart. They spent a solid half hour debating the redeeming qualities (or lack thereof) of Snape in the Harry Potter books and then the quality of the books versus the movies, followed by a lengthy recommendation of some British show called Doctor Who. Currently, Jemma was discussing her work and the anxiety it was producing lately, but Daisy was more distracted by the steadily decreasing distance between them.

  
    When Jemma first sat down on a barstool beside Daisy she was sitting far enough away that people kept slipping between them to order more drinks, which increasingly irritated Daisy.

  
    Now, however, they had crept so much closer to each other that their knees were practically intertwined and Daisy was fighting every temptation not to reach out and grab Jemma right then. Jemma seemed shy and Daisy definitely didn’t want to scare her off by moving too quickly. But, God, she didn’t know how long she could deal with inching closer to her at a snail’s pace. Especially since they were both leaning into each other’s space with each passing sentence, until their faces were barely inches apart.

  
    “...but I’m really concerned that they haven’t told me where I’m being transferred or who I’ll be working with. I know for a fact there are some strange people at our company and I just don’t want to end up in Australia or something, working with some…” Jemma trailed off. She probably caught on to the fact that Daisy hadn’t stopped staring at her lips for the better part of this conversation. Oops.

  
    Jemma chuckled to herself, “Listen to me, blathering on about my boring job. I’m sorry, I tend to get carried away talking about work.”

  
    “No no no, it’s fine. I can’t even imagine needing to have two PhDs to do something. It’s probably crazy stressful. Plus, it’s healthy to vent every once in awhile,” Daisy replied. Of all the things Jemma was being right now, boring was not one of them.

  
    Until Jemma’s eyes flickered down, Daisy hadn’t realized that one of her hands had moved to rest on Jemma’s thigh. Another oops. Maybe. Her eyes locked with Jemma’s and she could practically feel herself being pulled closer to her.     

  
    The little bell on the door jingled, like it had been doing all night, but something caused the hairs on back of Daisy’s neck to stand up. She cautiously glanced over her shoulder, trying to ignore the annoyed little huff coming from Jemma, and her stomach dropped.

  
    The three men who had just stepped into the bar were definitely Hydra. All of them had shaved heads and she was pretty sure one had the Hydra squid thing tattooed on his neck, sticking out of the collar of his shirt. Normally, a small group of gross neo-Nazis would not be S.H.I.E.L.D’s job to clean up, especially because they weren’t doing anything. With any luck, the lower ranked ones would have no clue who she was. The meanest looking one was definitely one of Ward’s higher-ups, though, and that was a problem.

  
    Daisy turned back to Jemma, “Um...I have to go,” she said, “I’m sorry.”

  
    Before she fully slid from her barstool, she heard Jemma say, “Wait!” and then felt a tug on her jacket, but she couldn’t stop and explain. If she moved quickly, maybe she could get out without starting any shit. But of course, she had no such luck.

  
    The Hydra guys apparently recognized her pretty quickly. The higher-up stood directly in front of her, while the two others flanked him, and they boxed Daisy in against the bar before she could get very far.     

  
    “Look who we stumbled across! The boss’s favorite pain in the ass,” the ringleader said, “You know, he’s still pretty pissed off that you shot him.”

  
    “Well, I’m pissed off I didn’t aim for his face. Guess we can’t always win,” Daisy spat back.

  
    That seemed to amuse them, “How about we go take a ride to see our good friend? A personal apology might make everyone feel better. Plus, Ward is dying to see what makes you tick after the Puerto Rico business.”

  
    Yeah. Right. If Daisy thought she had any chance of succeeding, she might take them up on their offer, only to get easy access to Ward. She wasn’t dumb, though. There was no way she could take an entire Hydra base on her own. Looks like she was starting some shit here.

  
    Before the goons could finish laughing at the joke they thought they had made, Daisy grabbed a glass off the bar and smashed it into the face of the guy to her left. She punched the one on the right in the throat and then, while he was still gasping, grabbed him by the back of the head and rammed his face down onto her knee. She kicked the ringleader in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet, before grabbed the one clawing the glass out of his face by the front of his shirt and launching him over the bar.

  
    The ringleader recovered enough to pull out a short dagger. Daisy charged him, ducking out of the way as he slashed through the air at her. She managed to get close enough to catch his knife arm, spun her body so her back was against his chest, and flipped him bodily over her shoulder, making sure he hit at least one table on the way down.

  
    The pub was dead silent and all eyes were on Daisy. The Hydra guys were all unconscious and the only sounds in the entire place were Daisy’s heavy breathing and the bartender whispering frantically into the phone, probably to the police. That was Daisy’s cue to leave.

  
    She pulled a handful of cash out of her back pocket, slapped in on the counter, and tried not to be too offended when the bartender filched away. Hopefully, it would cover the damage.

  
    As Daisy turned to leave, her eyes met Jemma’s. She was frozen in place, eyes wide and darting from Daisy to the unconscious men on the floor in front of her. Well, that’s one way to end a relationship before it can start. It’s generally not normal for a woman of her size to be able to take down three fully grown men in less than a minute. Daisy ignored the pang in her chest and quickly slipped out of the bar.

  
    Once on the street, Daisy pulled her phone out and speed dialed the Bus. May picked up and Daisy wasted no time on pleasantries.

  
    “We have a problem: Hydra’s in town. I just had to deal with three of them in a bar.”

  
    “See if you can find us a good landing place. We’re on our way to you now.”

  
    The line clicked off and Daisy shoved her phone back in her pocket. Something rustled in her pocket that was definitely not there before. She fished around and pulled out a small piece of paper, probably torn out of a notebook, that had Jemma’s name scrawled on it, followed by a smiley face and a series of numbers. Daisy smiled to herself, before she remembered the look of horror that was the last thing she saw on Jemma’s face, and scrunched up the piece of paper.

  
    For some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to throw it away. 

* * *

  
    Despite her protests (“Come on, I kicked three guys asses yesterday. On my day off!”), May physically dragged Daisy out of her bunk the following morning for training. The only good thing about training lately was that Daisy was almost able to hold her own against May now and wasn’t constantly ending up on the ground. May was very determined that Daisy keep up her physical training without her powers, so she had some balance. Also, May would swat her in the back of the head if Daisy even thought about using her powers near her.

  
    “You’re distracted this morning,” May remarked. She wasn’t wrong. Daisy had been stuck on defense all morning because she couldn’t get out of her head enough to form an attack.

  
    “It’s nothing. Just a—” she ducked a punch, “Bit of a missed connection last night.”

  
    May hummed in acknowledgement, but said nothing. They continued sparring, until Daisy caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Just Coulson finally back from his meeting. But then Daisy had to do a double-take.

  
    Standing next to Coulson was none other than Jemma. She was dressed more casually than the night before, in a cute, nerdy cardigan with a button up underneath it, and listening intently to whatever Coulson was saying.     

  
    In the few seconds she was distracted, May’s leg collided with her stomach and an arm hooked around Daisy’s neck, throwing her to the ground. She laid there for a second, trying to catch her breath, before May appeared over her.

  
    “You can’t let yourself get distracted so easily,” she said, extending a hand. Daisy took it and hauled herself to her feet.

  
    “Agent May, Agent Johnson, can I interrupt for a moment?” Coulson called from across the room. May tossed a water bottle to Daisy, who caught it before following her over to Coulson, trying not look as nervous as she was.

  
    On the upside, Jemma seemed just as startled to see Daisy. And she hopefully hadn’t seen Daisy get thrown on her ass a second ago.

  
    “Dr. Simmons, this is Agent Melinda May and Agent Daisy Johnson,” Coulson said, gesturing to them. May shook her hand silently.

  
    “Daisy?” Jemma said, making it sound like more of a question.

  
    “You can call me whatever you want,” Daisy blurted, ignoring the raised eyebrows from Coulson and May, and shaking her hand. Especially ignoring Coulson, who she had been nagging about the ‘Daisy’ thing for months.

  
    “Dr. Simmons here will be joining our mobile lab unit for a few months, along with her partner Leo Fitz, who we’ll be picking up tomorrow. I was just showing her around before we start getting into mission briefing, which, by the way, we have in fifteen minutes,” Coulson explained. Once he was done talking, he gestured back out of the training room for Jemma to follow him out.

  
    “See you around,” Daisy blurted, again, before Jemma was out of sight. She tried not to preen too much when she saw Jemma’s eyes roam up and down her body, before smiling and giving Daisy a small wave and slipping out of the room. Daisy was sort of proud of herself for only wearing a sports bra and yoga pants today. Score one for not wearing a shirt.

  
    When she reentered the ring, May was smirking at her.

  
    “What?” Daisy demanded.

  
    “Missed connection, huh?” May asked. Daisy just rolled her eyes and launched back into training. 


	2. Chapter 2

    After getting thrown on her ass by May a few more times and a quick shower, Daisy joined the rest of the team for the mission briefing. Coulson had already started pulling up some pictures and files on the big screen while waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Daisy’s eyes found Jemma on the opposite side of the room, and shot her a quick smile before taking an open spot near the door. The rest of the team was already there, along with a few people Daisy didn’t recognize, likely from the London division.

  
    “Alright, now that we’re all here…” Coulson began, before he directed everyone’s attention to a set of mugshots, “Hydra’s been active in the area lately. It appears to be a small subgroup with rather shoddy leadership, but last night, one of the new big wigs turned up. We have intel that says that he’s here to organize this new group and has been releasing some form of chemical weapon into populated buildings within this radius,” he gestured to a large circled region of the city. “Thankfully, there have been no casualties, since it appears they’re still testing their weapon, but it’s only a matter of time before they get it right. Since we don’t know exactly where they’re planning on attacking, we’re splitting up. We haven’t been able to get a good read on what the chemical weapon is so we’ll be pairing up one of our scientists with a specialist and sending them out to some potential hot spots. Mack? You’ll be working with Fitz, who you’ll meet en route to your site tomorrow night. Daisy? You’ll be paired with Dr. Simmons…”

  
    Daisy had been reading up on the Hydra head she had knocked out yesterday when she jolted at her name. She first caught May’s eyes, who had the shadow of a smirk on her face, then turned to Jemma (sorry, ‘Dr. Simmons’) and gave her a shy smile. This could either go really well or really badly.   
  


* * *

  
    Their mission assignment ended up being some loud club on the edges of the area SHIELD thought could be a target. It seemed unlikely that this place would be targeted, but they had to cover their bases. Daisy made sure to click off her comm before heading into the club, since she only needed it if Hydra showed up.

  
    The bass reverberated into the streets as Daisy slid through the door and past the bouncer into the darkened building. Jemma had been dropped off a bit earlier so she could start her scan of the building, while Daisy looked for any suspicious characters gathered around, and Daisy spotted her at a table in the corner. Daisy couldn’t tell if her heartbeat was picking up because of the pounding music or nerves. She wasn’t nervous the first time she met Jemma, why was she freaking out now?

  
    Daisy picked her way through the mass of bodies on the dance floor and stopped by the bar to grab a pair of drinks (if she got the type she knew Jemma liked, it was merely a coincidence), and slid over to meet Jemma at her table.

  
    Jemma’s gaze was firmly fixed on a tablet in her lap that seemed to be running some sort of analysis, and she barely looked up when Daisy slid onto the stool next to hers. It wasn’t until Daisy nudged the glass towards her that Jemma even realized that there was someone else at her table.

  
    “Sorry, it’s rather loud in here. I didn’t hear you come over,” Jemma explained.

  
    “Well, I am an agent. I’m supposed to be sneaky,” Daisy joked.

  
    Jemma raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “That you are.”

  
    Daisy fiddled awkwardly with her drink for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. Luckily Jemma spoke first.

  
    “I don’t hold it against you that you didn’t tell me, by the way. We do work for the same organization, so I know the protocols.”

  
    Daisy let out a breath, “Thanks. It’s also generally a good idea to not get arrested for assault, otherwise I wouldn't have taken off so quickly.”   

  
    “Yes, trying to explain that you work for an organization that no longer officially exists would be difficult as well,” Jemma said with a smile, “Although, I did give you my number. I was concerned you lost it.”

  
    Daisy snorted a laugh and pulled the worn piece of paper out her pocket. She already plugged the number into her phone, but in the 24 hours that she had the slip of paper, she had folded and unfolded it so many times that the numbers were practically worn off. She held it up so Jemma could see the abuse she had inflicted on it.

  
    “I pretty much assumed that you wouldn't want to hear from me after the incident with the Hydra guys.” Daisy didn’t miss the way Jemma’s eyes lit up when she saw that Daisy still had her number.

  
    “Well, now you know better,” Jemma replied.

  
    Daisy could feel some involuntary vibrations beginning in her palms. Luckily, the bass was vibrating everything enough that no one else would notice. She leaned close into Jemma’s space, “So, how long do we have to stay here?” she asked, her voice coming out huskier than she intended.

  
    Even in the dark Daisy could see Jemma flush.

  
    “All the previous attacks have been at midnight, so we still have some time,” Jemma replied, poking her tablet some more.   
    “Wanna dance?” Daisy asked.

  
    Jemma blanched, “What?”

  
    “Come on, we’ll be able to keep an eye on things better than in this corner,” Daisy replied. Even though that was definitely not the whole reason.

  
    Jemma seemed skeptical, but she finished off her drink, hopped up, and grabbed Daisy’s hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. They shoved themselves into a small space that opened up on the crowded dance floor as the song shifted to something with an even faster beat. Daisy watched Jemma start swaying slowly to the beat, before joining in.

  
    The crowd seemed like it was pressing in on them and before she knew it, Daisy was shoved onto Jemma by some drunken idiot who tripped into her back. She managed to catch herself before falling completely on her face, but suddenly she was pressed up against Jemma’s body and their lips were barely inches apart. Thank you, drunken idiot.

  
    Jemma seemed just as startled by Daisy’s sudden proximity, but kept her eyes locked with Daisy’s as she snaked her arms around Daisy’s neck. Daisy looped her fingers into Jemma’s belt loops and pulled her hips flush to her own and continued swaying with the song.

  
    Daisy really should have been using this opportunity to scope out the bar for any Hydra guys, but she couldn’t pull her attention away from the woman in front of her to save her life. The mass of bodies around them already made the dance floor hot, but Daisy could only feel the burning heat from where her body was touching Jemma’s. The song faded out and the DJ started some announcement about half price shots, allowing for a pause in the pounding bass.

  
    “How much longer until we can leave?” Daisy asked.

  
    Jemma regretfully removed an arm from Daisy’s neck to check her watch, “It’s well past the time that most of the attacks have taken place, so we’re probably in the clear, but it might not be a bad idea to wait a bit longer…”

  
    “Or…?” Daisy prodded.

  
    Jemma looked confused for a second before Daisy’s implication clicked. “You know what? Hydra is usually quite punctual. I imagine if they’re not here now, they’re probably not coming, so we’re probably clear to head back to the base. I mean, no use waiting around all night, if they’re already late, right?”

  
    Jemma ran back to their table to gather up their things, and then returned to grab Daisy’s hand and pull her out of the bar. _Thank god_.

  
    They barely made it out the door before Daisy dragged Jemma into an alley and pushed her against the brick wall, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Jemma wasted no time in fervently returning the kiss and weaving her fingers into Daisy’s hair and pulling her closer. Daisy could feel the vibrations buzzing into her fingertips and didn’t bother stopping them, being far too wrapped up in Jemma’s mouth. She let her hands circle around Jemma’s waist and wander down her back.

  
    Suddenly, Jemma shoved Daisy back and held up a finger to silence her.

  
    “Wait, listen,” she demanded.

  
    Daisy held her breath to hear what Jemma was indicating. From inside the club they had just left Daisy could hear deep voices shouting demands at the patrons, followed by a tell-tale “Hail Hydra.”

  
    Daisy growled, “You have got to be kidding me.” She was getting real damn tired of being cockblocked by Hydra.

  
    The ground beneath Daisy’s feet started shaking slightly, probably not even enough for anyone else to notice. She pushed off from the wall and marched back to the front door of the club, which of course was barricaded closed. Jemma jogged up beside her with the kit that would hopefully neutralize whatever weapon Hydra had.

  
    “Oh, no. Now what?” Jemma muttered.

  
    “Stand back a bit,” Daisy ordered, “There’s one more thing you don't know about me.”

  
    Before Jemma could ask, Daisy threw her hands in front of her and pulsed a shock wave at the door, shattering it open.

  
    “Ready?”

  
    Daisy assumed that Jemma would remember her part in this op and charged into the building. She counted four Hydra agents, none of whom she recognized as anyone important, that were stationed around the bar, while most of the patrons were huddled in the back corner. One of the men was holding a silver cylinder in the air, that Daisy figured was probably the weapon. She concentrated on amplifying the vibrations in his hand so eventually the cylinder shook out of his hand and rolled across the floor.

  
    Now for step two. Daisy sprinted towards the closest man, using a table as leverage to launch herself feet first at him, wrapping her legs around his neck, twisting, and using her momentum to flip him onto the ground. Landing on her feet, she turned towards the next man, who was running towards her. She grabbed a low-hanging light fixture and pulled herself up to kick the man in the chest with both feet, knocking him out when he struck the bar. Was she using a bit more style in her attacks than normal? Maybe. Was she showing off? Pssh, no.

  
    The third man didn’t even try to engage Daisy, opting to whip out a gun and aimed it at her head. Before Daisy could react, two shots rang out and the man collapsed to the ground. Daisy whipped around and saw Jemma kneeling beside the box with the silver cylinder nestled inside, and holding a gun she must have swiped from one of the Hydra guys.

  
    Unfortunately, that caught the attention of the final man, who switched his aim from Daisy to Jemma. Aw hell no. Daisy threw all her energy into a shock wave that blasted the man into the brick wall on the opposite end of the bar hard enough to crack some of the bricks.

  
    Jemma apparently had managed to evacuate the other patrons, so the bar was empty. Daisy flicked her comm on.

  
    “Coulson? We’ve got Hydra.”

  
    “Copy that. Do not engage until backup arrives,” Coulson ordered.

  
    “Uh...too late. There was only four. They’ve been neutralized and we have the weapon as well,” Daisy admitted.

  
    She heard Coulson sigh on the other end, “Fine, just stay at your location until we get there. Are you both alright?”

  
    Daisy glanced over to Jemma who nodded, “Yeah, we’re fine.”

  
    Daisy clicked her comm off again as Coulson started rambling orders to the rest of the team to converge on their location.

  
    “You really okay?” Daisy asked, hurrying over to Jemma.

  
    Jemma stood, shaking a bit but otherwise unscathed, and nodded again.

  
    “You’re not, like, freaked out by the whole…” Daisy asked, trailing off and wiggling her fingers to show she was talking about her powers.

  
     “Should I be?” Jemma asked. Daisy shook her head. “I’m mostly curious. I’d be very interested in running some tests, if you’d be alright with that,” Jemma rambled.

  
    “You can do whatever you want to me,” Daisy replied. She grabbed Jemma by the back of her neck and pressed their lips together, tangling her hands in Jemma’s hair.

  
    She didn’t know how long they stayed pressed together like that, but it seemed like far too soon that the splintered remains of the doors were kicked in. Daisy jolted back and whipped around as May charged in with her gun drawn, leading a small troop of agents. May surveyed the damage, before holstering her gun and gesturing to the other agents to detain the unconscious Hydra agents.

  
    “You should probably get that to the lab so we can start the analysis,” May said, indicating the case containing the metal cylinder, “You’re both cleared for the night.”

  
    “Oh, right,” Jemma mumbled, grabbing the case.

  
    Daisy felt a hand slip into her own and Jemma gently tugged her towards the door.

  
    “We should definitely get this to the lab as soon as possible,” Jemma stated, though the glint in her eye said she had no intention of going to the lab.

  
    “Right, lab. Definitely,” Daisy stuttered, trailing after Jemma, and ignoring the smirk May was giving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally meant to have this written like, the day after the first chapter, but of course homework and work work and socializing happened instead. Oh, well. It's here now. Enjoy!
> 
> (Btw come stalk me on tumblr and send me fic prompts and stuff!)  
> one-armed-sad-trash-hobo.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by the 5 Seconds of Summer song of the same title, as well as this lovely playlist (http://8tracks.com/ichabodsabbie/my-english-love-affair-skimmons) that I listened to 1000 times before finally plotting this story out.  
> There's gonna be 1-2 chapters more of this work so fret not!  
> (Also, if you guys wanna follow me on tumblr/send me prompts and stuff, I will love you forever!)  
> main blog: one-armed-sad-trash-hobo.tumblr.com  
> writing only blog: sad-trash-writing.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
